Meiyo
by Asian soldier
Summary: After the WW2 Naruto thought he could leave what happened over there behind him. Now his granddaughter asking him about what happened during the war will bring bad memories back to him. Join Naruto and his granddaughter Ami as they explore what happened during the Last Great War. NarutoxHinata OCxOC has been changed to M used to be T
1. Chapter 1

_Meiyo_

Author's note

This is my attempt of a story, I haven't written in a while because well…I suck. But I want to try again, after watching a lot of WW2 movies and shows I got inspired again. Also reading the new manga and reading all the great Naruto stories.

This is going to be set in 1930s-1940s to present era so flashbacks galore!

Also Naruto will not appear in this chapter he will be in every other chapter after this.

Anyways onto the story

Bold/ Thoughts

_Italic/_other language

Chapter 1

April 20th, 2013 Los Angeles, California

It was another normal lazy day in Sunny Los Angeles and for one student in Konoha High School it was a boring one at that. Ami Uzumaki Uchiha was in class bored out of her mind in history class hearing some boring documentary about Hitler.

Ami was an average 16 year old teen, got good grades, sociable, and very loud. She also had long, blond hair which was odd because of her Japanese heritage but that came from her mother's side and blue eyes as well. She was also taller than most Asian women standing a good 5'6 she was always embarrassed of her height.

But what she really hated was the stares from everyone because of certain… attributes she has. She developed quite nicely, a curvy body with 36-D breasts and a great butt, and everyone noticed; like her mother and grandmother before her they all turned out like this. She got leers from boys and dirty looks from girls. She was very self-conscious of herself, but over time she has gotten used to it.

Ami just kept on tapping her pencil looking outside a little crack in the blinds just hoping history would end and she could go home

"April 20th 1945 was Hitler's 56th birthday and it would be his last, while he was in a bunker in Berlin the Russian Army surrounded him and his Reich…" It kept going on and on _God this is going on foreverrrrrrrrrrrrrr!_Ami complained in her head.

BUZZZZZZZZZ! A vibrating noise came from her lap; it was a text from her cousin and BFF Mikoto Uchiha, named after her great-grandmother.

Mikoto looked like your average Asian girl but with below-average grades, she usually got help from Ami. Long black hair with big brown eyes and a big forehead as well which she got teased for a lot when she was younger. Both have known each other for years and have played and hanged out with each other since pre-k

Ami checked her phone

"OMGGG WTF R WE WATCHING THIS!?" Mikoto felt the same way that Ami did.

"Idk it is not like this matter now"

"I KNOW RIGHT!"

"-_- Mikoto why r u typin in all caps?"

"CAUSE IM BOREDDDDD"

"lol" Ami giggled a bit

"AMI, MIKOTO! Pay Attention!" their teacher Ms. Ewing shouted

"Yes ma'am." Both girls sighed, the class laughed at their expense. Then they just listen to what was left of the documentary

"And so on April 30th Hitler committed suicide and the Russians took the Reichstag and 7 days later the complete surrender of German forces ending the war in Europe, leaving 40-50 million dead and millions more wounded, displaced, or worse." The film ended and the teacher turned the lights on

"So Amy and Mikoto why don't you tell me a bit about Hitler since you paid so close attention to the movie." Ms. Ewing said sarcastically

A bit of laughter came over

Ami stood up "He was a crazy German who had a crappy childhood, and poor fashion sense, commitment issues and stupid mustache"

Everyone laughed in the class, Ami smirked, and Ms. Ewing just sighed

"Ugh, Ami sit down"

"Alright class we are going to begin our last project!" Ms. Ewing said with joy

"AWWWWWWW" the class groaned

Ms. Ewing couldn't help but laugh, she was a teacher in her 40s and she loved every bit of it. Her family moved from Eastern Europe, moved was more like escaped. They ran from the communist rule and came here for a better life.

When she was born her father worked double shifts at the factory to make sure his daughter could get the American dream while her mother died when she was young.

She clapped her hands together "Alright, alright you better pay attention because this is a big chunk of your grade"

"The topic of this will be World War 2 and I would like to see some effort put into this. Which means no PowerPoint, no poster boards of pictures hastily pasted on their and no collages?" _Damn It there goes my ideas!_Ami and Mikoto both swore in their heads mentally.

"Think outside the box for this project, you have to think so outside the box you gotta be in the circle!" she joked

Silence just filled the room

She cleared her throat and the bell rang everyone jumped out of their seats and headed to the door

"Ok you must get your project ideas cleared by me and no partners!"

"Hey Ami?" Mikoto asked but it was too late

Ami just sped out of there heading towards her locker

When she got there her locker was blocked by her childhood friend Tommy Lee

Tommy was an Asian-American, same age as Ami, and was skinnier than a straw. He had short black hair that was gelded up in front and went to the left (like PSY's hair.) he also had a pair of glasses on, which didn't help his reputation as nerd. Ami like to call him _otaku-kun_. And he hated when she called him that!

He would always blush not from embarrassment from the name itself, but that his childhood friend and secret crush insulted his manliness, if he had any.

"What the hell are you doing Tommy?" Ami asked impatient as all hell trying to get her stuff and go home

"What? You stole my iPod and I want it back!" Tommy said

"I haven't listened to Hatsune Miku all day today!"

" Geez, _Otaku-Kun_! Can't you go without your computer voices for five seconds?" Ami annoyed with her friend's nerdy qualities

"Hey! That is good quality music and let me tell you Hatsune has more resp-OOOF!" Tommy being hit in the gut Ami meaning to keep quiet

She just stood in awe as her crush of a lifetime came walking by: Kevin Jones

Standing 6'2, blonde hair and blue eyes, all muscle, a senior, first string quarterback who was the star of the Konoha Varsity Team. Everyone adored him in the school every girl and some guys wanted to date him and more… He won the school a state championship last year when he was put in after the first QB was injured.

As he was walking by with a cheerleader on each of his arm he just gave a glance at Ami and gave her a simple

"What up?"

She blushed as he walked by and did not give response, while he was walking away the cheerleaders just stared daggers at her and she did the same.

Ami hit Tommy again

"Ouch! What ya do that for?"

"God if you didn't bother me right now for your IPod then I could have gotten prepared for Kevin!" Ami furiously stating.

"Well excuse me! I know you always freeze up when you see him, blush and poke your index fingers together and just stand there dumbstruck!" Ami looked like she was blind-sided.

It was true, she used to be a total weirdo and not talk to anyone new, she would just stay quiet and say nothing. It wasn't until Tommy and Mikoto started working with her and trying to get rid of her stuttering and shyness that she started coming out of her shell.

But, it had gotten out of hand and now her new personality is loud and brash. She was either totally shy or totally loud she could never find a balance.

"Humph at least I have gone out on dates, unlike you and your cartoon girls!"

"I wouldn't even call them dates Ami all they wanted was your body they didn't care about you or who you really are!" Tommy getting red faced

"grrrrrh, you wanna go Lee?" Ami looking start a fight

"Bring it on Uchiha!"

Just as they are about to butt heads they look around and see people staring and pointing. They soon back down get their stuff and just walk away. Soon all the bystanders start gossiping in hush tones and the majority of the conversations were "when are they just going go out?"

Both got out of school and started to head towards the parking lot. Both started laughing about the situation they were just in.

"*laugh*Boy, that escalated quickly" Lee laughing about it

"I know it looked like the fight of the century back their!" Ami giggling while talking

No matter what happened between them they would always forgive each other and start laughing about it.

"Alright here is my car!" Lee exclaimed

"You mean a piece of shit on wheels?" Ami said with a long face. The car was a Mazda Familia, a car that has seen better days. Rusting in spots and the red paint on it fading away.

"Well if a certain blonde-haired girl doesn't want free rides to and from school and doesn't want to walk all the way she better keep her mouth shut." Lee said annoyance.

They got in and started to drive towards home. At a light they saw Kevin in a 2012 black and yellow Camaro top down pull down with his wide receiver Juan Zamora in front and the two cheerleaders from earlier in the back with the right next to them

"Hey nerd!" Juan called to Tommy who didn't acknowledge him just looked forward.

"Yeah I'm talking to you, nice piece of shit car, probably does 0 to 60 2.2 years!" Juan turns the music up on the radio and the bass was just wrecking the speakers

The light turns green and they speed off flipping off Tommy and Ami.

Tommy just sighed and hit the gas he hated life sometimes and sometimes just wanted to give up. But he just took one look at Ami and he felt that life, at least his life still meant something.

Ami however staying silent though out this entire ordeal was just shocked about what happened. Not that her best friend was just insulted verbally, but that Kevin was staring at her and she noticed it and he just snapped his head forward pretending that he didn't but she could see the small red tint on his face before he sped off.

After 20 minutes they reached their street and Tommy dropped her off

"Hey _gomen_Ami I didn't mean to hurt your rep or anything because of me." Tommy sadly apologized

Ami just shocked of what he said

"_Baka_!" she playfully hit his shoulder. "If anything I should apologize to you I didn't stand up for you and I'll never be embarrassed by you ever!" She knew he got bullied constantly but always managed to keep a smile on his face.

"Thanks Ami" Tommy said with a smile

"See ya" Ami walked towards her house

"Oh by the was here" She tossed him his iPod

"Bye" _How can I tell her I love her?_ Tommy just shook the thought out and went home.

Ami entered and her parents Nina Uzumaki and Hajime Uchiha were sitting together in the family room.

"What's wrong?" Ami asked both parents had a sad look in their eyes

"You look like somebody died?" She wasn't too far off

"Your Grandma Hinata just passed away" Nina said holding back tears

Alright that seems like a good place for now, for the time being I'll be putting this under Naruto and Hinata, I know it is OC character right now, but Naruto and Hinata will be in most of the story will be centered around them and their struggles during the war. I didn't see OC character filter yet for Naruto so this will have to do. And for the time being this story will be T but in later chapters I'll put this in M.

Any questions, reviews, or critiquing will be great I don't mind anyone that wants to know more or future plans so review or PM me. Also any good betas out there I would appreciate any help.

Until next time, this is Asian Soldier signing off

At Ease!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ok people I just noticed that my thoughts were italicized instead of bolded I'm going to fix this with this chapter or if you think I should do something different let me know.

**Bold/**thoughts

_Italic_/other language or flashback

Onto the story!

* * *

6 days later April 26, 2013

The funeral was held at the Wiczneski funeral home, there a lone woman laid in piece. One 92 year man stood in front of the casket with grey spiky hair with bits of blonde still in his hair. With whisker line birth marks that covered his cheeks and using a cane to support himself.

Naruto Uzumaki was his name, and the woman in front of him was his wife of 75 years who loved since he met her. You could see tears forming in his eyes, but he was holding them back with all the willpower he had.

Around him were pictures of his wife and him; there were pictures of their wedding in Japan, one of him and her in his military suit after he came back from war. But one touched his heart more than anything was the one of his best friends and family: Sasuke and Sakura Uchiha. It was one big picture of him, Hinata, Sakura, and Sasuke.

They had been friends in Japan and were even closer in America, they grew up right next to each other and had parties and would let their kids play together. Naruto and Hinata waited a couple years to have a child after the war, Minato Uzumaki named after his father who he never met. On the other hand Sasuke and Sakura were putting out like rabbits and had 4 children over the course of their lives.

3 of 4 of them have passed on and Naruto was just alone with none of his past friends to comfort him.

"Dad?" Nina trying to comfort her father

"Nina?" Naruto asked

"Dad!" Nina hugging Naruto

The tears he tried to hold back started to come out

"_Gomen outo-san" _Nina started to say

She knew all her father just wanted to do is just cry and get the sadness out of his heart.

Nina was in her 40s and loved her family. She looked like her mother except for the blonde hair; she always was soft spoken and very kind to everyone. She had the perfect family; her dad worked but always had time for her, Hinata stayed home helped her with homework and showed her how to cook. And her brother well… the family does not like talking about Minato.

Hajime came over as well and put his hand on Naruto's back. " Its ok Naruto we are here"

Hajime was the spitting image of his father, in face he was a carbon copy at times. He would rarely show emotion and really didn't care about the world. Until he met Nina.

Since both families grew up next to each other they always had parties and get togethers with each other. Hajime always liked Nina and he would try to sit next to her and try to get to know each other better. But there was one problem: both were shy as all hell! And so they spent most of their childhood wondering if the other liked the other.

It wasn't till their senior year of high school at a dance did he confess to Nina after punching the lights out of her date after he tried to "cop a feel" of her.

Since then they dated and married after both went to college and had Ami.

Her father stopped crying and tried re-composer himself

"*sniff* Ami is that you?" Naruto asked

Ami in a black dress and long sleeves with her hair in two ponytails came forward to greet her aging grandfather.

"Grandpa it's good to see you." Ami hugged him

"Now Ami what did I say about calling me that?" Naruto said

"OK, _jiji_ it is good to see you." Ami said smiling

Naruto did not like anyone calling him grandpa, he makes Ami call him _jiji_, Ami knows that the two words are synonyms and it really didn't matter either way in her mind. It was the thought that counted.

"Ami you've been growing and I see you have brought a friend here" Naruto seeing Tommy Lee

"Oh he's my manservant and his name is Monkey Boy #7" Ami introducing him with a bow

"*smack* _Baka!_" Tommy smacked her in the back of the head

"Ouch! Why did you that? Don't you know not to hit a girl?!" Ami exclaimed

"When you see one tell me!" Tommy retorted

Both took battle stances

"Both you calm down this is a funeral not a cage match!" Nina wanting to keep peace

"HA!" Naruto laughing "No it is fine Nina, it is better to liven things up around here." Naruto said with his trademarked toothy grin

"_gomen" _both teens bowed

"It is really alright you two, so tell me what is your name young man?" Naruto extending his hand to Tommy.

"It's Tommy Lee sir." Tommy shaking his hand

"It is Naruto not sir, sir makes me feel old."

**But you are old! **Everyone mentally shouting

"So I hope you are taking care of her, right?" Naruto asked

"Sir…I mean Naruto who are you talking about?" Tommy asked confused about the question.

"I'm talking about my granddaughter you two are dating correct?" Naruto also confused after seeing the quarrel between them.

Both Ami and Tommy blushed "Wha-wha-wha are you saying _jiji?_I would never date this twig!" Ami exclaimed

"Like I would date a hard-headed airhead like you!" Tommy shot back

"Oh forgive me I thought you two were dating the way you having your little lover's quarrel" Naruto embarrassed a little for making a false assumption.

"No Naruto I knew Miss Hinata when she came and visited Ami and when I came over she would be baking or planting flowers and I would help. I wanted to come and pay my respect" Tommy explained

Naruto loved his grandchildren but not as much as Hinata did especially Ami. She would drive all the way down to Nina's house and babysit all the time and show her how to cook, sew, and plant flowers. Naruto thought Hinata should be the one to that and never came with Hinata on any time she babysat. He thought he would just get in the way.

"Well thank you Tommy, I thank you for coming here." Naruto trying to bow

"OHHHHHHH MY BACK!" Naruto exclaimed

"Oh my god Are you ok?" Tommy worried that he might unintentionally killed him

Naruto regained his composer quickly and straightened as stiff as a board and started to laugh

"hahahaha I got you there boy!" Naruto laughing at his prank

"What?" Tommy confused as all hell

Ami put her hand his shoulder and sighing and giggling "_Jiji _is a prankster at heart and he does this to new people all the time."

"I remember when he did this at a family gathering once and I saw my mother's hair go grey in an instant and _baa-chan_ almost fainted as well."

"WHAT?! Is the grey that obvious?!" Nina freaking out petting her long hair, she was very self-conscious of her hair.

"No no no no Nina my love it isn't it is still as yellow as the day I met you and fell in love with you." Hajime trying to comfort his wife.

"Ok good" Nina calming down

"Though I see one little silver hair sticking out at the top" a voice said behind her

"WHAT?!" Nina freaking out and ran to the bathroom to check.

Hajime sighed "Kagome do you have to scare my wife like that everytime we meet up?"

"Yes!" Kagome laughing

Kagome was the youngest child the Uchihas had and she gained every personality bit from her mother. Her looks were a mix long black hair and green eyes and she wasn't as "developed" as Nina. She was four years younger that Hajime divorced and had one kid: Mikoto She would always be a nuisance to her brother and his wife she loved playing pranks on them and tried to push them together. It failed most of the time but it was funny to watch

"She is already going through the loss of her mother can't you be a bit more sensitive?" Hajime annoyed by what she did

"Ok maybe I was a bit harsh I will go apologize to her, Mikoto go talk to Ami"

"Ok" Kagome headed towards the bathroom

"Hey Ami, hey Tommy" Mikoto waving towards them

Ami hugged Mikoto "Its good to see you"

"Nice to see you to"

"Don't I get a hug?" Tommy pouting

Mikoto giggled "Ok" she hugged him

"It is good to see you"

Mikoto was named after Sasuke's mother who he loved dearly. She was product of a drunken night and quick marriage that fell apart just as fast. Though she barely remembers her father, her mother loved her so. Her father wanted nothing to do with them but Mikoto takes double shifts at a diner and other side jobs to keep them afloat. Mikoto just got a job as well as a waitress where her mother works to help with bills. Kagome always wanted a better life for her daughter but she knew that working in that diner was holding her back

"Ami you look so cute in that dress!" Mikoto exclaimed

"Doesn't she look cute Tommy?" Mikoto jabbing her elbow into Tommy

Tommy blushed "well… I uh think she looks good"

Ami giggled "thanks for the compliment Tommy it's a mystery why you don't have a girlfriend."

Tommy groaned

Mikoto just feeling the fabric of the dress "Wow is this a big name designer?"

Ami just nodded

Ami's parents were both in high paying jobs and could afford this, Mikoto had to go thrift shop or shop on sale which she didn't mind. And also she would borrow Ami and they would go on a shopping binge.

"attention everybody the ceremony will start in a few moments please take you seats." Someone said.

Everyone got seated and just waited.

Nina went up and was about to give a speech about her mother she was the only one who was going to.

"*ahem* Hello everybody" Nina greeted everybody a few "hellos" and "hi" responded back.

"I wish we could have gathered for something a bit happier, but I am glad so many made it."

"Anyways we are here to honor my mom, I loved her so much and I know so many of us here did as well. I never saw her without a smile, except when I got in trouble" the crown laughing a bit.

"She was always home and cooking dinner and taking care of me and my brother, she never had one selfish thought in her head it was always about taking care of her family." Nina trying to hold back tears

"When she got older she loved taking care of Ami, it was like she was a mother again. *sob* She jumped on any opportunity to come and babysit her." Ami started to tense up and she thought she was about to cry.

Tommy just grabbed her hand and tried to make her stronger with this gesture. It did and she held back her tears she put her other hand on top of his.

"When she got older and couldn't drive anymore she said "I can take the bus down or take a cab" when I said she couldn't do that she just smiled and said with a smile "I'll walk then"" the crowd started to laugh again.

"But *sniff* I promised her when she died I wouldn't cry at her funeral, and I want to keep that promise the one thing I can… do for after everything she had done for me, my father, my brother, and granddaughter and everyone in this room." Nina looked like she was about to break down she left the podium and the service ended.

* * *

_an hour later…_

A funeral reception was held at Naruto's house, it was an old 2 story house with an old fence going around the property.

They served Japanese food and American food there, most of the people were outside. Nina and Hajime were talking to the rest of the Uchihas and Hajime was holding Nina close, while Mikoto, Tommy Lee, and Ami were just sitting at a table sipping on some pop.

*ding dong* the door bell rang

"More visitors?" Nina asked

"I'll get it" Naruto said trying to race to the door

"No dad I'll get it"

Nina went to the door and lo and behold her older brother Minato was there.

"Minato!" Nina hugged him as soon as she could.

"Nina it is so good to see you!" Minato returned the hug.

"How is dad?" Minato asked

"He is in pain right now."

"I should talk to him" Minato coming in the front door

"No I don't think…" Nina was cut off "Nina who is it…" Naruto just stood there and saw his son and did one thing: Erupted!

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING HERE!" Naruto mad as all hell

"What the fuck do you think I'm doing here to honor my mother for God sakes!"

"You left this family and we wanted no part of you NOW GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Naruto red with anger

"Daddy stop!" Nina pleaded

"I left because you wanted me to follow your path in life when I wanted a different one!"

"YOU ABADONED ALL OF US*cough*!" Naruto started to cough

"I didn't abandon this family!" Minato stated

One Minato got was his bull-headedness from his father.

"YES *COUGH* you * Cough* did! *Cough*" Naruto losing wind

"And *Cough* Let me tell you *cough* some.." Naruto collapsed

Nina and Minato both ran to his side

"Somebody call 911 quick!" Nina freaking out

"I got it" Minato calling them on his cell phone

30 minutes later and ambulance arrives ( I can't believe how long itvactually takes to get an ambulance to the scene anyways…)

The paramedics take Naruto to the hospital Nina, Hajime, Minato, Ami, and Tommy Lee all were waiting in the lounge.

"Is _jiji _to be ok Mom?" Ami asked while leaning on her mother's shoulder

Nina stroking Ami's hair "I don't know"

A doctor came out of the doors

"Are you family of his?" the doctor asked

"Yes we are"

"Ok Naruto will be fine" everyone let out a sigh of relief

"he had a stress-induced panic attack but he will be fine and out by tomorrow." The doctor writing on his clipboard

"What triggered this attack?" Ami asked

"It was me" Minato stepping forward

"Is there family tension in your family Ms.?

"Uchiha and yes there is"

"Well we suggest whatever cause the problem he should avoid at all costs"

Minato nodded "I understand"

"Second he will put on some stress alleviating medicine and someone check up on him and take care of him for a few weeks."

"I can do it but then I have work around 3" Nina in quandary

"I can do it Mom I get out of school around that time and Tommy can drive me there." Tommy annoyed about driving Ms. Ami

"Why did I get elected to be a chauffeur?" Tommy complained

"Tommy it is for a good cause and it will only be for a while, so please?" Ami used her puppy-dog eyes on him.

He couldn't resist those eyes "*sigh* ok I'll do it."

"alright then you can pick him up tomorrow" the doctor said

"Can we see him now?" Nina asked

"I'm sorry but he is sleeping right now and he needs sleep" the doctor explained

"Ok well thank you for everything" Nina shook the doctor's hand

"No problem and have a good day." The doctor walked away.

* * *

_Two days later…_

It was 2:30 and Ami was heading towards her grandfather's home with Tommy Lee. Naruto has been watched carefully yesterday and Nina and her family had dinner with him last night.

"So how is he Ami?" Tommy asked

"Good, we didn't mention my uncle at all and he didn't mind he was his old self again yesterday." Ami explained

"Oh good so you taking care of him does that mean you have to help him… you know go to the bathroom?" Tommy grossed out for mentioning it.

"Ewww no he actually can do it by himself and take a shower as well."

"Sounds like he isn't slowing down"

"Yeah, he we are." Ami pointed out

"Are sure you don't need help?" Tommy asked

"No I'll be fine if I do I'll call you" Ami said

"Ok I'll see you later bye!" Tommy sped off

"Bye" Ami waving at him

She unlocked the door and saw her grandfather watching an old TV show called Hogan's Heroes. She didn't get those old shows,

"_jiji?"_Ami asked

Naruto looked away from the TV "Ah Ami it is good to see you" She hugged him

"Good how are you?

"Fine just watching Hogan's Heroes" Naruto turning his attention back to the TV

"What is it about" Ami asked

"It's about these guys in a POW camp or Prisoners of War doing sabotage missions in Germany while they are captured, it is really funny."

"Huh" Ami just started watching it with her grandfather

"Hogannnnnnnn!" Kilnk yelled Ami and Naruto both laughed

"Well see wasn't that a good show? Naruto asked

"Yeah so much better that Jersey Shores" Ami actually enjoying spending time with Naruto

"Yeah Hogan reminds me of this guy I knew back in the war he was great leader and could get us out of anything." Naruto closing his eyes trying to remember those times

"You were in World War 2 _jiji_?" Ami never knowing about her grandfather's past

"Oh yes I was in the Marines I signed up after Pearl Harbor was attacked." Naruto explained

"But didn't America detain all Japanese-American citizens during the war?" Ami actually remembering something from History class

"Yes but that's a story for later, but hey upstairs there is a duffle bag full of my old war stuff bring it down and I'll show you it." Ami headed upstairs

Ami came back from upstairs and brought down the duffle bag which she had problems carrying it.

He unzipped it and all you could see were old photos and his old uniform from the service.

Naruto was digging through it "Where is it I swore I had it in here… ah there it is!"

He pulled out a photo of his platoon and squad mates "Here they are my squadmates and that is our platoon commanding officer Jimmy Greenfield he was one of the good ones." And he pulled out other pictures of him and his squadmates when Ami got a great idea

"_Jiji _do you mind if I interview you for a class project?" Ami asked

"Sure what is it about?"

"It is about World War 2 and since you were in it I want to ask you questions about it." Ami explained

Naruto just got a look in his eyes: the 1000 yard stare and started remembering the bullets whizzing past him, the artillery shells whizzing past him and the screams of BONZAI! And MEDIC all around him.

"_Jiji? Jiji_?!" Ami started to get worried and started to think this was a bad idea.

Naruto snapped out of his daze "What? Oh yeah Ami of course you can sorry about that just playing some memories back in my head."

Ami just smiled and hugged him "Oh thank you _Jiji!_"

"it is no problem Ami" Naruto patting her on the back

_The next day…_

RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Alright class that is the bell remember to study the rest of the chapter and be ready for a quiz tomorrow!" Ms. Ewing said

Ami walked up to Ms. Ewing "Um Ms. Ewing can I ask you something?"

"No Ami you cannot get an extension on your project yet it is not been a week yet" Ms. Ewing not looking up from her deck from grading papers

Ami with an annoyed look "No, I picked the topic of my project"

"What is it?"

"My grandfather who served in WW2"

"Ok what branch did he serve for?" Ms. Ewing asked

"The Marines supposedly but he was Japanese and I didn't think they allowed them to serve." Ami standing proud for minute remembering a lecture.

_She actually remembered a lecture?_ Ms. Ewing thought "Your right but you can do more research on it with him but I approve of your project Ami so will it be a speech of some sort or video?"

"I don't know yet but I'll surprise you!" Ami left trying to get to her grandfather as soon as possible.

As Ami was heading towards her locker she bumped into Kevin Jones.

"Oh sorry there, hey your Ami right?"

"Um… yeah I am?" Ami embarrassed about bumping into her crush.

"I heard about your grandmother I'm sorry" Kevin said with sorrow

"You knew her?" Ami shocked that her grandmother never knew this hunk

"Yea a couple years back she always came to this little diner with her husband Naruto I think for dinner and sometime breakfast on the weekends I was the waiter who always served her." He said with a smile

"Wow I didn't know that." Ami shocked and still blushing

"She always wanted me to serve her and her husband and always wanted the same booth too." He laughed about it

Ami laughed as well "Yeah that sounds like her" Once Hinata found a good person she would just stick to that person no matter what.

"Anyways I'm sorry for your loss and if you ever need anything just ask." Ami just smiled and blushed even harder when she heard the offer

"Thank you Kevin I have to go and take care of my _Jiji _I'll see you later!" Ami said while running towards her locker.

Then Juan came right behind Kevin and was staring at the running Ami.

"Hey Kevin, why were you talking to that nerd over there?" Juan asked

"She isn't a nerd Juan and she is really nice" Kevin explained

"Well whatever you did should bed her quick she has a great ass!" Juan pointed out

Kevin just shook him off "Man just shut up and let's go"

"Whatever"

What Ami and Kevin didn't notice was Tommy listening to their conversation

Ami rushed to her locker and opened it when Tommy Lee shuts when he leans against it.

"God Lee your pissing me off right now!" Ami exclaimed

"What did I do?" Tommy playing dumb

"You know damn well what you did c'mon just give me a ride."

"Alright let's go" Tommy still confused and worried on why she talked to Kevin

_20 minutes later…_

"_Jiji _I'm here!"

"Oh hey Ami c'mon in the family room!" Naruto shouted

Ami headed there and Naruto was in his chair and Ami took a seat on the couch. With her notebook ready and her pen in her hand she was ready for whatever her grandfather said

"_Jiji_ are you ready?" Ami asked

"As ready as I'll ever be"

"Ok so let's start out before you joined the Marines what was life like before the war?" Naruto took a sip of water.

"Well we would have to go back 1938 when I was still in Japan…."

* * *

Alright this chapter is done and the next chapter will be in Naruto's pov so first person all the way. I won't put it in all italics or anything, but I will be jumping from the past to the present when Ami has questions. Any questions or reviews except when I'm about update are fine but just satisfy that question I'll probably update once a week and no more than that except when finals come out in two weeks then I can't update that week. Anyways review or message me about anything about the story or any future chapters or tips on how to improve my writing would be helpful. I would like to find a beta for my story though so anyone knows one or wants to beta this contact me.


	3. Chapter 3

Happy V-E day or Victory in Europe day everyone!

On May 7th Admiral Karl Donetiz surrendered unconditionally to Allied force, the next day Allied forces announced the war was over in Europe. But the

_Thoughts or other language _I changed this so tell me if this is a bad idea or not

**Transition from one place or another person  
**

* * *

Anyways onto to the story!

Chapter 3

"Well we would have to go back 1938 when I was still in Japan…."

**Japan, 1938 October 10****th**** Naruto's 18****th**** Birthday. Naruto's Point of View**

Naruto grew up in the big city of Nagasaki at the time, it was a trading city you could all different languages being spoken: Japanese, French, German, English, Dutch. Everything was busy here, Germany was prepping for war in Europe and the rest of the world still in the Great Depression while the Japanese people weren't it felt like that, they felt like they were on top of the world back then.

Naruto lost both of his parents when he was young; his father was a native but had German ancestry from his grandfather. And his mother was artisan who loved to make vases and other art work. They both met one day when he was shopping around and found her little store. They fell in love and got married however soon the couple had a son but soon the great Earthquake of 1923 and both were killed in Tokyo. They were in Tokyo for business since Minato was a trader and Kushina wanted to accompany him there.

She really didn't want to leave her son behind but she wanted to find out where her parents were and she heard they lived in Tokyo.

Luckily he was raised by two kind hearted souls: Teuchi and Ayame Ichiraku who owned a small ramen bar in Nagasaki they took care of him when other did not. He was raised by them and taught how to make ramen as well which didn't hurt that he loved it and ate almost every single day.

He went to school at the Nagasaki all boys' academy high school, he was taught math, Japanese, and how to write in kanji as well. He also didmilitary drills how to fire a rifle, how stab a man, and how to use your body as a weapon.

One day a Chinese or Korean man was brought to the school and used as a practice dummy. The entire class was brought out for demonstrations.

One kid was selected at random given a rifle and they told him to shoot him. The kid who was selected was Neji Hyuuga. He was a one of those brainwashed into believing to kill for the Empire. Raised by his uncle Hiashi Hyuuga a hero from the First World War and infamous general during the Second Sino war he was all but ruthless.

Neji got up without hesitation took the bullets from the instructor had and loaded the rifle.

The man started shouting something I don't know what he said but it was something along the lines of "have mercy or spare me!" but Neji said with the coldest eyes staring down the sights

"You deserve no mercy!" He shot him in the chest but he wasn't dead

"_KUSO" _Neji screamed and stabbed the man with the bayonet at the end of the rifle. He stabbed him in the stomach and all his guts were coming and blood coming out everywhere. The class could all hear the man screaming in pain all the instructors did was stand there smirking. Neji finally killed him with a stab in the heart. And then silence just silence until there was clapping from one of the instructors and a man from Imperial army. They all started to clap then fearing punishment.

"Good student, good" the officer said

"Alright listen up!" the officer shouted "This student showed impeccable skill here I expect all you future soldiers to do the same and kill without hesitation no matter what!"

"HAI" They all said

"Good I expect all of you to learn from this example, what is your name boy?" the Officer asked.

"Neji Hyuuga sir!" Neji stood at attention.

"Learn from Neji Hyuuga for he will bring honor to his family and his country you are all dismissed!" we all left and headed back to their classroom.

**A couple hours later…**

Naruto left school heading back to the ramen stand, when he spotted Neji getting praised from everyone from what he did that day

"Hey orphan boy what you looking at?" Everyone around him started laughing at him.

"I don't know just a little boy trying to play soldier" Naruto said back to him

Neji was fumed at me, Naruto could see it in his face "I'll tell you that took skill to do!"

"What killing a defenseless man at close range? Oh yeah we going to totally going to war against those kinds of people oh thank you for demonstrating that to use Neji-sempai." Naruto said with smirk while bowing and the people around him started giggling. Neji balled his hand and punched me while he was bowing and knocked him down.

"You orphan son of a bitch your mom was some wanton whore who put out to any guy who smiled at her and your father was some mixed dog who happened to walk by at the time!" Naruto started to get angry him insulting my parents

"He fucked her like some common street whore and left her and left a bastard son who brings shame to this nation!" Naruto was about to beat the living shit out of him until…

"That is enough Hyuuga!" a voice shouted from behind Naruto

Neji looked over and saw three lone figures Shikamaru Naru, Choji Akimichi, and Rock Lee. Standing behind Naruto and helping him up.

Shikamaru was the smartest if not laziest person in the school, his family was from a long line of officers who were smartest thinkers in the entire Japanese Imperial military. His porcupine pony-tail and lazy expression on his face would make you not think that he was a genius but he is the top student there. He is supposed to enter the military as a Captain when he graduates.

Choji Akimichi is a portly member of the group who was overweight but he didn't care. His father owned a chain of restaurants that made his family a very wealthy bunch, his father suffered a wound that crippled his leg during the conquest of China but it did not matter as long as it wasn't his arms. Choji wanted to cook not fight he did not want to kill people but he never said that out loud.

Rock Lee was an eccentric guy who was the best hand-to-hand fighter in the school. He was always sprouting about the springtime of youth and how all youth should put their energy to help the Empire grow. Many of the teachers like this, but Lee was also very peaceful and never showed any signs of becoming a militaristic zombie like so many. Unlike the other three he was always active and not lazy like them. He was once good friends with Neji however Neji dissolved their friendship saying he was "holding him back from greater things and bringing honor to his family."

Naruto knew them all and was great friends with them since they were little and each one of them helped each other out with homework, bullies, and growing up in general. All of them knew one day they would go into battle and each one would rely on the other very soon.

"This is none of your concern Nara!" Neji spat

"It is when you mess with my friend." Shikamaru said calmly

Shikamaru just helped Naruto up "Sometimes you're so troublesome Naruto."

"_Urusai!" _Naruto remarked back getting back up on his feet.

Choji and Lee dust him off

Neji just shook his head "Look at you, a weakling who depends on others. The only person you should depend on is yourself! In battle you can't rely on your squad for they are weak! They are all weak!" Neji ranting

"_Urusai Neji! _It does not make us weak it makes us stronger! We can face any threat!" Choji commented

"Neji-kun you must realize that you cannot be a lone wolf you must let the power of youth spread to all of your squad." Lee continued.

"_Urusai Lee!_ You and your friends here are dead last except for Nara and you think that will help you on the battlefield? You think bullets will be deflected off your "friendship"? NO it will take skill and ruthlessness to win!" Neji exclaimed

"You four _bakas_ are not worth my breath I'm out of here" Neji marched off

"You all right Naruto-kun?" Lee asked

"Yeah I'm fine Lee, thanks you guys."

Choji just patted him on the back "Hey no problem Naruto"

"Just don't expect us to do this all the time it would be too troublesome." Shikamaru lazily stated heading towards the exit.

"_baka" _Naruto said trying to catch up

"Hey wait for us!" Lee and Choji yelled

**Other side of Nagisaki, Akimichi BBQ**

Naruto, Shikamaru, Choji, and Rock Lee were sitting in Choji's family restaurant, it was a mix of European food and meats with Japanese style BBQ. The government did not like this one bit and believed it should be pure Japanese, but the local General loves this place and keeps it open.

They were waiting for some meat to come so they waited: Choji drooling about the upcoming food, Shikamaru taking a nap, Rock Lee going on a rant about youth or something. Naruto broke them out of their trances

"Hey guys you ever think about what will happen when we join the military? Naruto pondering

"Hey Naruto don't talk about that stuff man we are about to eat." Choji just focus on food.

"I'm serious you guys so what do you guys think?" Naruto asked, this was their final year at school and they were going to be drafted as soon as they got out

Shikamaru took a sip of water in front of him "Well Naruto you know I'm about to become an officer it will be so troublesome to lead men into battle and plan strategies I'd rather just play Go with Choji over here and take a nap."

Choji then spoke up "Yeah if I had a choice I wouldn't join up you guys know that I'd rather stay and hang out with you guys but if I had to I hope I can cook or something for everyone."

Lee wasted no time in answering "_YOSH!_ I will bring honor to my friends and my family who I've never met on the battlefield!" Lee never knew his family or what even happened to them. Yet he always kept a happy face and never was sad about them nor did he get mad when someone brought up that he was an orphan.

"What about you Naruto?" Choji asked

"I really don't know maybe I'll be in calvary or tanker or maybe a sniper?"

"Your hair sticks out too much to be a sniper and your too tall for a tanker" Shikamaru stated everyone laughed around the table

"_teme_, then I might be infantry and be worth as much as a postage stamp then." Naruto looked up to the ceiling.

"I don't know guys I just… don't have the spirit for the arm…MMPH  
Naruto was cut off and Shikamaru and Choji covered his mouth. Because two _kempei _just walked in. _Kempeitai_ were the equivalent of the Gestapo of the Nazi party in Germany, they heard every whisper of the citizens of Japan and heard every little doubt they had and they would fix that right there and now.

The two officers just went to a booth a ways away and sat down for dinner and all four let out a sigh of relief.

"Those men are very un-youthful"

"You're telling me they always come here questioning my father" Choji remembering all the times the _kempai _came over and asked if my father and his restaurant were patriotic and asked if they paid their "taxes".

"Yeah same thing at Ichiraku we used to have a lot of foreigners come over and eat there those assholes chased them off." Naruto getting angry for what they did to his guardians' business

Soon there were five chimes signaling it was five a'clock Naruto snapped his head to the clock tower

"_shimatta!_ I'm late!" Naruto then left the guys at the table and ran off

"Hey Naruto you didn't even eat yet!" Choji yelled

"Oh well more for me…I mean us" Choji rubbing the back of his head

"Troublesome" Shikamaru just watching Naruto running off.

**Down a back-alley**

Naruto was waiting in a back –alley tapping his foot and twiddling his fingers until..

"Naruto-kun is that you?" an angelic voice whispered out

Naruto looked over where the voice was and there was just a hooded figure there

"Hinata? Is that you?"

The lone figure pulled down their hood and showed a young woman with a hime-cut but her hair was longer in the back. Her eyes were an unusual lavender color that were pupil-less. And she had nice white as snow skin that reflected off the moon light and the sun which made her glow. She was perfect in every way; it was Hinata Hyuuga.

"Hinata-hime!" Naruto hugged her

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata returned the hug

They both passionately kissed after their embrace and just looked into each other's eyes and rested their foreheads on each other.

"I missed you Naruto-kun"

"I missed you too Hinata-chan"

"You know what today is right?" Hinata asked

"hmmmm, is it national free ramen day? Cause I could go for some right now." Naruto comically trying to lead Hinata away.

"No _baka"_ Hinata playfully hit him

"Ah Hina-chan that really hurt! Now I'm too hurt to take you on our anniversary date…" Naruto pouting

Hinata just wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a peck on the lips.

"And also happy birthday Naruto-kun." Hinata smiled at Naruto

"Thank you my hime." Naruto hugged her tightly

Naruto didn't tell anyone his birthday except for three people: Teuchi, Ayame, and Hinata. He was a street rat basically and no one really cared about him or his birthday, he just thought of it as a bad day in general. Teuchi was always just scraping by with Ayame and didn't have enough money for rent sometimes let a lone a birthday celebration.

"You remember how we met?" Hinata asked

"how could I forget when I met an _tenshi _(Angel)?" Naruto just holding Hinata while remembering it.

* * *

**2 years ago**

"Hinata-sama!" voice called out

"Hinata-sama!" blur passed behind them

Hinata was trying to avoid her pursuers, she went through every back-alley and side street to avoid them. She finally reaches the outskirts of Nagisaki and lets out a sigh of relief.

_Whew! That was close. _Hinata wiping the sweat off of her forehead. _There is no way I'm going out with another suitor Outo-san _(father) _set me up with! _

She then heard crying of some sorts, Hinata went and followed the sobbing only to see a blond, spiky haired boy crying. Her heart sank and wanted to know why he was crying.

"_sumimaisen _I'm sorry to bother you but I heard some crying." Hinata bowing towards the man

When she looked up the man faced her and she saw those blue eyes that were as blue as the ocean. She could also see that they are red from crying and some leftover tears

"It's alright _gomen _I'm sorry for bothering you" Naruto trying to regain his composure.

"I'll leave now good night ma'am." Naruto starting to walk away.

"Wait!" Hinata shouted

"Why were you crying?" Hinata asked

Naruto turned around "I wasn't crying"

Hinata walked up to him and wiped away a left over tear and just smiled at him "of course you weren't"

"You are very strange you know that? Talking to a random person who knows I could be a rapist?" Naruto joking to this mysterious girl

"Well if you were one why haven't you taken advantage of this young maiden? She joked back.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki" bowing to the woman

"I'm Hinata Hyuuga" Naruto just stood there frozen

"Di-did you just say Hyuuga?" Naruto freaking out

Hinata just sighed "Yes I am a Hyuuga"

"Look I don't want any trouble I was already beaten up by your brother or cousin already just stay away from me." Naruto started walking away

"_Matte_!" Hinata grabbed his shoulders

"I am not like any of those bastards!" Hinata red-faced

"Because of them I don't have any friends, I never have any privacy, and they always try setting me up with suitors! I hate it!" Hinata started to cry into Naruto's back

Naruto felt a slight ping of sadness within him

_She is just like me we are both alone at times._ Even though Naruto was raised by the Ichirakus he really was alone on the inside he wanted to find his real parents.

He took her arms and turned around and stared at her.

"Hinata… maybe I should not be so quick to judge, why don't be friends?" Naruto asked

"Friends? I-I don't have any friends." Hinata who visibly deflated

"_Nani! _(Wait) you got to be kidding me you gotta have at least one friend." Naruto shocked

"No my father believes that friends are a weakness and prevents any person from becoming strong."

Naruto stunned and couldn't believe how tough Hiashi was.

Naruto stiffened up "Then let me be your first friend and your best friend that's a promise of a lifetime!"

Hinata lightened up glowed like the sun when she heard Naruto's promise and a faint blush across her face.

"Alright Naruto I accept your friendship" She bows to Naruto

"I as well Hinata-hime" Naruto bowing lower than her

"Hi-hime?" Hinata stuttering

"You are the princess of the Hyuugas correct? It is only right to treat you like one" Naruto smirked

Hinata just got red in the face and tried to change the subject "So-so why were you here Naruto-kun"

Naruto just looked at the ground "It's my Birthday today and I always spend it alone it since no one really cares about me, but I'm fine Hinata!" Naruto giving a fake smile Hinata seeing right through it

"Naruto-kun don't lie to me" Hinata said with a straight face

Naruto signed "Fine you wanna know how I feel? Sad, angry, alone, depressed that everyone has a great day on their birthday and gets to hang out with their family and friends. And I am always alone!" Naruto punches a nearby tree

Hinata just wrapped her arms around him and tried to comfort him

"You won't be any more I promise you that every birthday I will spend it with you and be there for you that's my promise of a lifetime." Hinata just stared at Naruto

Naruto just smiled at her

Over time they became close friends and both started to feel romantic feelings for each other. Soon after they would start dating and fall hopelessly in love. (A/N at bottom)

**End of Flashback**

"I still thank God for bringing me a _tenshi (angel)_" Naruto was also a Japanese Christian which was very uncommon at the time and also frowned on by many in Japan

"You snake charmer you" Hinata placed a kiss on Naruto's lips, she however quickly frowned.

"Naruto I-I have to tell you something please do not be mad with me." Naruto worried what could be so bad?

"What is wrong Hinata?"

"My father finally found a suitor for me." Hinata looked down not wanting to see Naruto. Naruto was just heartbroken his love was about to be married off, they just stood there silently, until Naruto broke the silence

"W-who?" trying to hold back his sadness

"My cousin Neji"

Naruto was furious his archrival has taken his love and only ray of sunlight in his life.

"I'LL KILL HIM!" Naruto growled

Hinata grabbed him "NO!"

"Why did you want this to happen?! Did you want to be engaged to your cousin?!" Naruto yelled

Hinata frightened but stood strong

"No you _baka!_(idiot) I did it to protect you!" Hinata responded back

"_Nani?_(What?)_" _Naruto looked confused

"He-I mean my father found out about us he threatened to ship you out to the fronts and-and…" Hinata just broke down after that, Naruto did his best to comfort her

"Don't do it" Naruto whispered

"*sob*_Nani?(_What)" Hinata asked while trying to control her crying

"Don't get married to that _teme_ leave your family run away and never go back!"

Hinata just shook her head "No the-they *sniff* will find out and they would *sniff* lock me up forever and then you will be killed by father or the war." Hinata was pulled into Naruto's chest.

"I don't care what happens to me all that matters is that you get away from that living hell and that you live a good life." Hinata just stunned at Naruto and how he was willing to give up everything for her, after that she knew he was the one.

"I love you so much Naruto-kun"

"And I love you my Hime"

They both kissed but broke apart when they heard a noise.

Naruto held her close and whispered in her ear

"Meet me up at the ramen shop at 11 tonight and do not be late ok?"

Hinata just nodded her head both broke apart and just ran off both not losing eye contact until they could not see each other.

_A few minutes later Ichiraku ramen bar_

Soon Naruto was back at the ramen bar , then a regular came in it was Iruka Umino, Iruka was a Japanese Christian missionary he tried to spread the Christian values to the Japanese people but they did not want to betray their Emperior or the government, he had a few converts like Naruto but they kept it hidden.

He was the one who found Naruto when he was little but since Iruka traveled around the country and was considered a troublemaker for spreading Christianity in Japan he didn't want to make Naruto target as well.

"Iruka! How you doin?" Teuchi asked

"Good, good Teuchi I have some pork ramen please." Iruka sat down in the middle stool

"One pork ramen coming up." Teuchi started to prepare it

Naruto walked in and saw Iruka

"Hey Iruka, old man I'm going on break!" Naruto went to join him

"You just got here _gaki! _Get to work_"_ Teuchi shouted

"In a minute I need to talk to Iruka"

He walked over and sat down with Iruka

"Hey Naruto how you doing?" Iruka asked

"Not too good Iruka, I need your help" Naruto looking down

"What seems to be the problem?"

"Well this girl I know needs to get away from her family it's a living hell for her over there and I care for her a lot and I need to get her out of here."

"Well if I can help I'll try my best" Iruka patted Naruto on his back. Iruka was a father-figure or brother to Naruto he tried to watch out for Naruto as much as he could and guide him but he was stubborn as mule at times.

"Thanks Iruka I told her to meet me here later tonight but I don't know what to do after that!" Iruka just sighed

"You always act before you think, alright I'll see if I can't do anything." Iruka rubbed his forehead

"Really you will?!" Naruto excited

"Calm down Naruto" Iruka trying to quiet him down

"Iruka thank you" Naruto hugged him

"Alright Naruto it's no problem, but what time are you going to meet her?"

"Eleven tonight here at the ramen bar"

"Alright but you got to know that if you want to save her you might have to give her up" Naruto's eyes went wide

"You might never see her again" Iruka stated sadly, he just saw Naruto deflate

_I could never see Hinata again… I would never hold her again, I would be never kiss her again, I would be alone aga…NO! I can't think like that. The farther away she is away from her family the better. _Naruto looked Iruka straight in the eye "I understand"

"Hey Naruto quit talking to the customers and start serving the customers!" Teuchi yelled

"_Hai!_ (Ok or yes) See you Iruka!" Naruto ran to help Teuchi

"See you later Naruto, Teuchi" Iruka just left

Naruto started to prepare noodles for ramen _I can't wait for tonight I promise you my hime _(Princess) _you will be happy._

Teuchi just looked at him "Naruto, I don't know what you are going to do but whatever you do make sure it s the right decision."

"I do know it is old man" Naruto answered just kept on working

Teuchi just smirked at him and continued work.

**11 P.M. outside of Ichiraku**

Hinata sneaked out of her estate and headed towards the ramen bar. When she reached the bar it was closed and then she waited there.

_I don't like this… its too quiet maybe Neji or Father caught on_. Hinata worried to herself. She then felt two arms surround herself and she freaked out and elbowed the grappler in the gut then flipped him.

"Itaaai!"

Hinata pulled out a knife and held it to this man's throat " I don't know who you but your not taking me back!" Hinata angrily stated

Naruto realizing what happened after the flip just waived his hands

"Hinata-hime its me! Naruto!"

Hinata just realized what she has done she dropped the knife and hugged him

"Naruto-kun _gomen! _(sorry) I thought you were someone else."

"Its fine Hina-chan" Naruto just hugging her back he also made a mental note to never piss her off again

They heard someone clear their throat and their heads snapped to it. It was Iruka Naruto smiled but Hinata was worried that this man was working for her father

"Pardon my intrusion but ma'am if we want to get you out of here it has to be now." Iruka calmly stated

"Wh-who is he Naruto?" Hinata stammered

"He's a friend Hina-chan this is Iruka, Iruka this is Hinata Hyuuga" Iruka bowed to her

"I'm sorry but we can exchange pleasantries later right now the only chance for you is to come with me." Iruka looked impatient

"What why?" Hinata asked

"There is no time we got to move now!" Iruka dragged them both to a nearby port

**Later near the port**

Iruka dragged them both to the docks

"Ok look Naruto I can bring Hinata with back to the United States and there she can claim asylum and stay a citizen there and be safe." Iruka explaining his plan

"Alright so we both go and live in the US together?" Naruto excited about his new life.

"No Naruto I only have enough pull to bring Hinata back with me and we are leaving in a couple minutes. So say your good-byes and Hinata we must leave then."

"No"

"_Nani _(What)?" Naruto and Iruka asked

"I didn't just run away from my family who were going to take me away from you just to lose you in the end anyways." Hinata just collapsed in Naruto's chest

"Hinata look at me" Naruto tilted her chin to make her look at him

"I promise you that I will find you, I will search for you no matter where you are in America. If I have to search one end of the country to the other, go through desert or climb mountains I will find you! We will be together even if I am an old man and you still the beautiful _tenshi_ I met all those years ago and make sure to spend my remaining time on earth with you. And even if you marry a better man than me and you love him and have children I'll be there to watch over you and make sure no harm comes to you or your family that's a promise." Hinata just kissed him

"No matter what Naruto I'll wait for you and no one will ever take your place there is no better man than you." Hinata just held Naruto closer and both just wanting to stay like this forever but they knew soon it… AOOUGA!

The ship's horn blasted Iruka grabbed Hinata and got on the boat and the boat started to move.

"NARUTO!" Hinata shouted

Naruto started running after the boat "Hinata I'll find you I promise we will be together!"

"Naruto! Hinata and I will be heading to California head there when you leave here!" Iruka shouted

"I will don't worry Iruka and I lov-AHGH *Splash*" Naruto fell of the pier and landed in the water

Hinata giggled at her lover "I love you Naruto Kunnnn!"

Naruto just waved and shouted back "I love you too my Hime! And I will find you!" Naruto just stayed afloat just waving at the boat until it was out of eyesight.

* * *

**Three months later… Graduation day for Naruto's class**

The entire class stood outside numbering in the hundreds, standing at attention. At the front of the crowd was a podium and a lone microphone and six chairs stood on it. Naruto stood with Rock Lee, Shikamaru, and Choji

"Attention!" A voice shouted, every student stood up straight and turned their eyes towards the stage.

Soon six figures one including Neji Hyuuga walked on the stage, and five of them sat down. The principal walked up to the microphone and tapped on it to test it.

He cleared his throat "*ahem* Good day students!"

"Good day Principal!" the students shouted back

"I'd like to congratulate all of you for graduating and becoming citizens of the Empire of Japan!"

"Hooray!" the crowd shouted

"Now an army officer will tell you young men what your future will be" he stepped down and a fully dressed Japanese officer in a full uniform and with an old _katana_ or a Japanese samurai sword probably passed down generation from generation. The man stepped up to the microphone and stared at the crowd with a cold gaze that would make any man scared.

"I am General Orchimaru Hebi and many of you will be serving under my command after your training into loyal, discpilned troops bringing the Emperior and your country's will to the lower people of the world!" he started to spew more Japanese nationalism

"You know this guy looks like a guy into _shotacon._" Naruto whispered to Choji and Shikamaru. Both snickered but lee elbowed them

"Shhhhh you guys pay attention or we will get in trouble!" Lee whispered

"Geez Lee don't worry it's just the general ranting" Naruto annoyed by Lee

"Uzumaki! Lee! Nara! Akimichi! Pay attention!" A prefect shouted

"_Hai!"_All four shouted

"Told you it would happen!" Lee said with a smirk

"_Urusai!"_(shut up) the three teens stated

"To make this short all of you students will become new recruits in the new 46th regiment! With Neji Hyuuga being one of your superior officers!" Naruto just started to grind his teeth glaring at him.

_You teme! _(bastard) _I should make you pay for what you did to Hinata, death is too good for you! But at least she is out of your reach._ Naruto just calmed down took some deep breaths. And just continued to look at Neji and just started

All of you will do your country proud and bring honor to your country!"

All four teens just stood in shock soon they will all go to the army and fight in a war!

* * *

Annnnnnnnnnd done sorry guys I haven't updated when I said I did but I had exams. I was going to postpone this chapter a bit longer because I wanted to write this chapter very long and instead I will break it up and the next chapter will be when Naruto is in the Japanese army when he deployed in China and will see some horrifying stuff and other war crimes.

Anyways i was thinking of putting this in First person but I changed at the last-minute if anyone thinks that i should do that in the next chapter I might if enough people say something.

Once again I am sorry that I have put off the chapter for a while but exams and all caused me too postpone finishing this.

I am also willing to answer any questions if you PM or review and I will respond back


End file.
